This invention relates generally to latches or clasps, and more particularly to a hand-releasable latch assembly for retaining the frame of a component against a surface such as a computer chassis.
Computer and other electronic chassis are becoming smaller, and their contents are becoming commensurately more dense. Fasteners for removably retaining components within such enclosures must therefore fit within small spaces and should preferably present a low profile. Ideally, such fasteners should be easy to apply and operate both in manufacturing and in maintenance environments.
A latch assembly according to the invention is operable to catch automatically, is releasable by hand, and may be beneficially employed (for example) to releasably retain computer components inside a computer chassis.
In one embodiment, a component frame defines a clearance hole and a stop. A latch also defines a clearance hole, and is mounted to the component frame so that the two clearance holes overlap. The latch is biased toward the stop but is capable of pivoting away from the stop responsive to hand-applied pressure. A peg is mounted to a chassis or other surface against which the component frame is to be retained. The peg includes a groove underneath a sloping top. As the clearance hole of the component frame is lowered orthogonally over the peg, an edge of the latch clearance hole comes into contact with the sloping top of the peg. The sloping top of the peg causes the latch to pivot a sufficient distance to allow the component frame to be lowered into place. When the component frame reaches its retained position, the latch pivots back again and snaps into the groove of the peg, thus retaining the component frame against the chassis. For removal, hand-applied pressure against the latch is sufficient to cause the latch to pivot back out of the groove of the peg. The component frame may then be lifted off of the peg and away from its retained position.